


Perfectly Right

by ThunderClatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderClatter/pseuds/ThunderClatter
Summary: A little fluffy drabble with Dean this time around.





	Perfectly Right

“Please, you could never beat me!” “Dean, you have obviously never seen me when I’m being competitive.” “You’re always being competitive.” “So how come you still think you can beat me in the category of eating the most burgers?” “Faith?”   
I threw my head back laughing which caused me to tighten the hold of my arms around Dean’s neck. “Yeah, you’ll need your faith if you really want to compete with me”, I said and flashed him a cocky grin which he returned. “You seem to be forgetting that I’m a natural at stuffing my face with food as you usually never fail to point out”, he retorted with a raised eyebrow and gripped my hips as I was straddling his lap. “Hm…”, I tilted my head, “Well I never said you wouldn’t be a challenging opponent.” He grinned again and his eyes seemed to almost glow with joy.  
Mesmerised I paused for a moment to just stare at him and marvel at the beauty of his eyes. Unconsciously I raised a hand to cup his cheek and failed to hear his reply.   
“What, no smart answer?” I blinked. “To what?” “I asked if you were scared of me beating you after all”, he repeated, both eyebrows cocked this time. I chuckled and wanted to respond in a similarly silly way to continue our little game but then I changed my mind. My grin turned into more of a loving smile while I gently slid my palm down his unshaved cheek.  
“I could never be scared of you.”  
His facial expression softened almost immediatly. For a while he looked almost puzzled. “You sure?”, he eventually asked quietly and I knew he was thinking about somber times. If he wasn’t careful, the past could sometimes get to Dean real fast. Or if I wasn’t careful in this case.  
Determined to not let anything ruin our moment I grabbed his chin blandly and said: “Yes, I am, Dean.” He looked at me doubtfully for a second. His gaze was almost worried. I stopped any bad thoughts that could occur to him at once by shushing him with my index finger to his lips. “No, don’t you even dare doubt that, Dean Winchester! I know you. I know who you are. And there’s no part of you that I don’t-” I stopped in my sentence when I realised what I was about to say.   
A little shocked myself I stared wordlessly into his questioning eyes. There was still a glimpse of that sad, haunted expression he had when he felt like a monster. That made me say it.  
“There’s no part of you that I don’t love”, I whispered. He looked at me disbelievingly but said nothing. Then he slid his hands up to my back and pulled me flush against him so his forehead rested against my cheek. I held him tightly against me while also revelling in his strong arms around me. It was a magical moment of silence and almost tangible love.  
When Dean finally pulled back slightly he gazed up into my eyes almost dreamily. Adoringly.  
“What did I do to deserve you?”, he asked softly. It seemed like the words “I love you” were written in the air but neither of us appeared to want to admit it fully yet. It was like we both silently agreed to save it for another time. To delay the sweetest moment of all just a little longer.   
So I just tilted my head with a light grin on my face. “Oh you know, the couple of times you saved the world are finally paying off. Although you still owe Chuck a few times for someone as amazing as me”, I replied trying to keep a straight face.  
I lost it the same moment he did and giggled. Then I put my forehead against his and tightened my hold around his neck again.  
“You deserve me because I deserve you.  
We are perfectly right for each other.”


End file.
